


Won't you stay?

by Youmie



Series: Silly Dreams [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ephraim being a clown with zero braincells, M/M, yes there's a bit comfort this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youmie/pseuds/Youmie
Summary: part 2 of the angst from earlier this time from Ephraim's point of view hope you enjoy!This is ENTIRELY self-indulgent bc I like writing Eph being horny without realizing it BC HE'S JUST THAT DUMB
Relationships: Ephraim/Lyon (Fire Emblem)
Series: Silly Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861819
Kudos: 14





	Won't you stay?

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of the angst from earlier this time from Ephraim's point of view hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is ENTIRELY self-indulgent bc I like writing Eph being horny without realizing it BC HE'S JUST THAT DUMB

It's wrong. Of course, it is. But Ephraim cannot help it. His mind is swirling as it has never done before and he doesn't know what to do about it. 

Maybe he should have listened to them. To the soldiers, the mage they found in the prison under Grado Keep and of course the princess of Rausten herself. Everyone kept telling him to be cautious. That the prince he keeps so dearly had changed, been corrupted by the Demon King, and ultimately vanished from existence without any way to bring him back. 

He told them he’d understood, to have acknowledged that there was no point in trying something that was impossible anyway. 

But did he really wanted to believe them in the first place?

_"I am the Demon King, the Demon King is me" ___

__That was when it all fell apart. The friend he cherishes the most, sharing the same mind and body as the creature he despises so much._ _

__It couldn't be true; He doesn't want it to be true._ _

__Perhaps that's why his mind refuses to think of Lyon as an enemy back then and even now when he finds his friend standing in the tent._ _

__He looks no different than before, Ephraim heard possession would go hand in hand with glowing red eyes and a wide, sadistic grin. But Lyon's eyes aren't red, they still have this kind colour he remembers so clearly. And the way he holds him feels way too much like Lyon._ _

__And. Is it strange that these light eyes captivate him more than anything right now? That he only just now realizes how much he missed his friend? Probably. Even the cold hand on his cheek, making him shudder as a result, feels strangely comforting. As if he had been starving for this kind of affection for years._ _

__He really is a helpless fool. Had he been rested and not stressed out about what was to come, well, at least there would have been a chance for him to think straight. But right now, he purely acts out of instinct. His mind processing his thoughtless actions way too late until Lyon strikes._ _

__It shouldn't feel that good, especially not when knowing exactly _who _kisses him oh so tenderly. He can practically taste the generosity. He can tell it isn't played and that makes it only worse.___ _

____He closes his eyes. It'd be so easy to forget and pretend nothing bad ever happened. Things could stay the same as they always have. They could stay the same, continue to fulfill a promise once made._ _ _ _

_____“We’ll always be friends, Lyon.” ____ _ _ _

_______Friends ____ _ _ _ _ _

________The last thought stings his heart and only a fool wouldn't understand why. Unfortunately, Ephraim is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maybe it has something to do with Lyon's hand leaving his cheek. He instantly misses the cool feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But the odd sensation swiftly returns when he can feel hands tracing over his covered chest and the kiss becoming less gentle. It's more desperate, nearly passionate now, but again, his mind's warning comes too late. It isn't the doing of the other man (not entirely). No, he realizes. It's his own fault._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His knees are getting weak and when he feels an arm laying around his waist, he fears he might collapse, clutching at the other's clothing as much as he can through his leather gloves. The next thing he witnesses is how he awkwardly stumbles and falls backward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A prince doesn't complain so he had never addressed how uncomfortable this so-called bed is. Then again, he hardly sleeps anyway, always busying himself with work to stop his mind from thinking about past regrets. Sometimes it works for a while. But seeing Lyon smiling so adoringly at him from above distracts his mind entirely. The candle’s light makes him appear like an angel, hiding the devil inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________”I've always loved you, I've always hated you” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ephraim cannot help but stare at the figure like an idiot. He quickly props himself up on his elbows with Lyon sitting close to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Never had he thought he’d find himself in a situation like this. With Lyon’s lips so close to his own, it makes Ephraim feel _something _. It's similar to uneasiness. Except it doesn’t feel bad entirely.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His hands move on their own until they've found cold counterparts. Yet, Lyon notices the warmth before the other can feel the coldness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What do you want, Ephraim?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It’s only a whisper on his skin but it’s enough to make him shudder. He needs a moment to process the words, a moment Lyon uses to gently run his fingers through teal hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I want Lyon back…"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lyon looks at him for a long time, an unreadable expression on his pale face. Suddenly, the cruel silence is torn apart when the other prince begins to chuckle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He knows. He has told him already. The Lyon he knows doesn’t exist anymore. Never had. But is it so wrong that he want his friend back regardless? This is his dearest wish and he doesn’t care that everyone else takes him for a fool for that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It's time for me to go. Our next meeting will be under less carefree circumstances-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The next thing Ephraim registers is Lyon’s surprised face looking at him from underneath, head framed by his own arms. Purple locks lay all over the soft bedding and the warm candlelight makes it a sight to behold._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ephraim must remind himself to breathe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Did… had Lyon always been this breathtaking? Surely, it must be the candlelight and the exhaustion that's making him think all this. Making him realize feelings he'd never allowed himself to acknowledge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Mindlessly as always his fingers wander to the collision of ice and fire that is Lyon’s hair. Even if he can't feel much through his leather gloves he knows it's soft. He has always enjoyed stroking it and made use of any opportunity to do so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It's only when he hears a strange noise coming from underneath him that his mind catches up again. The other man has closed his eyes and taken a hand to his face covering his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________For some reason he can't let his eyes off that picture. Ephraim gulps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Lyon…” he tries, voice trembling, “Please… stay with me. If only for tonight.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The anticipation gets hit by pure amusement. And when Lyon pushes him back to sit up, Ephraim fears he might leave despite his plea. However, he finds himself shocked when lukewarm hands practically force his head to their owner's. Lilac eyes seem to judge the hopeless fool but Ephraim is only captivated by them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Never had the prince asked for a request so desperately. His mouth is to blame, forming the words before he could even think them through. Ephraim expects his friend to tell him exactly that. To think before acting, as everybody else tells him all the time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But Lyon's genuine smile surprises him once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"If that's your wish... then I will grant it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The prince doesn't know what happened next. Upon seeing an unfamiliar desire burning in those kind eyes, his mind blanked out. He feels a cool mouth kissing his burning skin and the needy man loosens his stiff collar to make it easier for Lyon to reach his neck. On the inside, he wishes he could have changed before; he craves this affection and he's deaf to the sounds he's making._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lilac strands of hair tickle his face and Ephraim runs his fingers through again although this time he has taken off his gloves, confirming the memory._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As he gently brushes over his light hair Lyon makes these sweet sounds again. They make his heart skip a beat when meeting his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________If there is heaven then Ephraim has already seen it. Nothing could compare to this moment, he is sure. And when Lyon's head finally appears in front of him again he wastes no more time and kisses the one he needs the most. He leaves kisses all over Lyon's face until the build up exhaustion hits him hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Before sleep claims him entirely, he feels Lyon holding him in his arms just like he did when they were younger. With this memory in mind Ephraim closes his eyes and his friend watches over him, keeping the promise he made and doesn't leave until dawn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> really galaxy brain how I avoided writing smut heh, definitely not gonna happen in the near future either


End file.
